


Four is a crowd far too large for a bed.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's parents thought they were doing him a favour by getting him a large bed to return home to. Only they hadn't anticipating him needing to fit three other people in there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four is a crowd far too large for a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO  
> GAY  
> DICK  
> TEEN
> 
> You know, that thing I'm doing.  
> ANYWAY PROMPT ME AT EITHER: tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Gavin loved being home. He loved seeing his family, his friends. He loved the weather. It wasn’t excruciatingly hot nor was it too cold. It rained, sure, but sometimes rain was wonderful. Gavin loved the smell of his parent’s house. How it smelled of home, even though it wasn’t the house he grew up in. It didn’t need to be. It had the paintings of dogs his father loved to collect (even though they were ugly). It had his mothers excessive candle collection and the lingering smell of her cooking. That was what made it homely. That was what excited Gavin about it. Gavin loved laughing at all the baby pictures of him and his siblings. He liked that even though they’d moved, he still had a room. Most of all he liked to share these feelings with his partners.

 

 

Carting them across the world had been a hassle. Meg’s schedule was always busy – she rarely had free time. Michael and Lindsay didn’t even have passports. They hadn’t needed them until now. Now they’d booked a flight just to meet their boyfriend’s parents. Boy, what characters they were. Meg, Michael and Lindsay could see where Gavin got his traits from. It was cute to see all the small things their parents kept of his. Lindsay particularly liked the stuff bear that somehow still had a home on Gavin’s new bed. He’d blushed at first sight of it and tried to hide it. Lindsay was faster and she’d snatched it from his hands.

“Aw,” Lindsay cooed, “look at it.”

“Him.” Gavin had corrected and well, that was it. The teasing hadn’t stopped since and Gavin’s cheeks were still sore from all the pinching.

 

 

Now they were all squashed into Gavin’s double bed. It hadn’t been his childhood bed. His parents knew that he was grown up enough to need an actual bed. It still wasn’t big enough for the four of them though. They’d found a way around it at home by buying the largest bed money could get. Here? They had to settle for a normal king.

“Gavin,” Meg hissed. Her nose was pressed to the wall, “quit kicking me.” Meg complained. It was late. They’d planned a trip in the morning. She wanted to sleep.

“I’m sorry.” Gavin said and he was, sort of. There wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Sh.” Lindsay breathed into the back of Gavin’s neck. “Sleep.” Lindsay insisted.

“Shut up all of you.” Michael grumbled most eloquently.

 

 

“I’m excited.” Gavin whispered into the now silence. Michael groaned.

“Go to sleep.” He demanded of his boyfriend. Michael had been fucked over on the sleeping arrangements. Meg had claimed the wall, a safe bet. Gavin had snuck in behind her. Lindsay wasn’t far behind. Michael was left with the edge of the bed and it really wasn’t doing anything for him.

“But Michael, he’s excited.” Lindsay egged him on. She was too, really. Gavin had promised he was taking them somewhere really special. Somewhere he loved very much. Lindsay couldn’t wait.

“Shut up or I’m kicking you both from the bed.” Michael threatened.

“This is my bed Michael, I’m kicking you from it.” Gavin said snobbishly. He wriggled slightly. Lindsay did too, if only to annoy Michael. Gravity worked its magic on Michael in a similar way it would in a coin arcade machine. With Gavin and Lindsay nudging him back, he fell from the edge and toppled to the floor.

 

 

“Gavin!” Michael growled. He had had enough. Michael wanted sleep as much as the rest of them. Michael forced himself to stand. He kind of wanted to just stay there. At least he might be able to sleep that way. Yet it was cold and Michael had grown used to the warmth around him. So he climbed back onto the bed. Michael climbed over Lindsay then over Gavin. Michael hovered above Gavin for a few seconds before he plopped down. Gavin groaned as his boyfriend’s weight crushed him. He tried to push him off. Michael didn’t relent.

“Michael, please.” Gavin complained.

 

 

“Go to sleep.” Michael muttered back. He was above the duvet. That was a bummer. He could rely on Meg, Gavin and Lindsay’s heat to keep him warm though.

“I can’t, you’re too heavy.” Gavin whined. He was too hot as well. Michael was like twelve extra blankets. Michael shrugged above his boyfriend.

“You’re too whiny.” Michael retorted. He rested his head between Gavin’s and Meg’s for comfort. Meg turned to look over her shoulder to gauge what all the fuss was about. She smirked when Michael’s face was mere centimetres from her own.

“Mm, I like it.” Meg hummed. She leant back a little so that she could kiss Michael. He happily accepted the sentiment. The kiss deepened quickly Gavin huffed as he was forced to watch them make out.

 

 

“I don’t know why you’re so pissed,” Lindsay commented as she saw Gavin’s scowl, “at least you get a show. I just get to look at your dumb face.” Lindsay joked.

“Lindsay.” Gavin gasped. Why was everyone ganging up on him? He’d been so nice to share his bed!

“I’m kidding, your face is very pretty.” Lindsay consoled. She even reached out of her duvet cocoon to grab it. Gavin let her turn his face to face him. He tried not to smile when she smiled at him.

“In fact, it’s so pretty I think I might kiss it.” Lindsay giggled. She leant forward and caught Gavin in a kiss before he could protest. Not that Gavin would protest, of course. He eagerly went for the kiss. Michael and Meg parted from their own kiss just to appreciate it. Michael smirked and poked at Gavin’s ears as they started to flush red from all the attention.

 

 

“This is so frustrating.” Meg complained. She tried to turn and face her partners. The small bed restricted her and she felt Michael wobble as she made it onto her back.

“What’s so frustrating?” Michael asked. He was so close Meg could feel his breath upon her cheek. She resisted the urge to kiss him again.

“This bed.” Meg said. Gavin and Lindsay stopped kissing. Gavin looked at Meg with a pout.

“What’s wrong with it?” Gavin asked.

“It’s too small!” Meg almost yelled, “how can this go further like this?” She groaned.

“What?” Gavin asked and then it hit him, “oh… oh.” Gavin blushed a little.

“Do you think your parents would be offended if tomorrow we booked a hotel?” Michael asked. He agreed with Meg, this was far too frustrating.

“They’ll deal with it.” Gavin giggled.

 

 

He loved his home, honestly. Yet Gavin couldn’t wait to be in a hotel, far away from his parents. Gavin wondered what they could get up to in a bed that could fit them all in it. They hadn’t christened England yet… maybe this was the trip it would happen.

 

 

 

 


End file.
